


My Hero

by amoleofmonsters



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it doesn't hurt to have a super powered boyfriend, even if you're a superhero.</p><p>"Prompt: TimKon-Conner drops by Tim's school as superboy, and embarrasses him (or at least Tim thinks that, everyone else thinks Tim is awesome for having connections with superboy). Then Conner carries Tim bridal style and flies off and Tim is slightly pissed but loves it at the same time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god these fills for requests are getting shorter. And it's not entirely accurate to the fill, but I tried? Haha this is so bad I'm sorry I failed you, fic requester! 
> 
> This was requested by a person who wishes to stay anonymous. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Repost because I was accidentally a dumbshit and deleted this from ao3 the first time.

The day was beginning to feel like a normal Tuesday when a giant crash was heard, rocking the school. Tim had been sitting in Chemistry, fighting off the remnants of sleep as he listened to the teacher. When the crash was heard, he launched himself out of his seat and, along with his classmates, ran to the window.

Down below, the street was an absolute mess and police cars were circling a man shooting ice. Tim knew it was none other than Mr. Freeze. To the left of the scene, a car was sticking out of a crumbling building, most likely the source of the crash. 

While everyone else was distracted, Tim pushed his way back out of the crowd and slipped out of the classroom.

“Oh god what do I do? Do I call Bruce? Do I suit up? But I don’t have my suit, shit!” thought Tim, his thoughts racing a mile a minute.

He made it down to the first floor and was out the door. The grounds of his school were in complete chaos and Tim knew he had to act fast. He was about to pull out his cell phone to call Bruce or Dick or someone who could help when he spotted a shape above him in the air. A very familiar shape, in fact.

Superboy swooped down and fired his heat vision at Mr. Freeze, destroying the villain’s ice shooter. Now able to approach the villain, he punched Mr. Freeze as hard as he could, sending him flying backwards. After another kick for good measure, Superboy touched down on the ground. Even from where Tim stood, he could tell Superboy was feeling smug.

Tim decided that it was high time he walked back inside and turned around to discover that a mob had formed behind him. He readied himself to push his way through when he felt strong arms wrap around him and pull him off his feet.

Tim was about to scream when he realized that the person carrying him was none other than Superboy. Conner Kent. Kon-El. And he’s wearing an absolutely ridiculous smile. 

“Didn’t think you could actually get away from me that easy, did you?” asked Conner. 

Tim chuckled and said, “You seemed preoccupied. Speaking of which, why are you in Gotham anyway?”

“What? I’m not allowed to see my boyfriend?” said Conner, his face a portrait of fake shock. “Luckily for you, I was here to visit him. You couldn’t possibly tell me where he is, can you?” 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Yes, I’m very lucky indeed.” He leaned over and kissed Conner. “But you-know-who is probably gonna want some explaining as to why you’re on his turf. Think you can handle that?”

Conner smiled. “Well, I have an amazing boyfriend to host my funeral if anything goes wrong.”

Tim couldn’t help but smile back and kiss Conner again.

He knew that his classmates were staring. 

After brief consideration, he realized he didn’t really care.


End file.
